


Mutual

by Silence_burns



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, a mission, grumpy cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Cassian protecting you during a mission.





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spanningbothsidesoftheveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/gifts).



The three suns were far from rising, and you wished you could say the same. The thick, early darkness outside didn’t help to wake you up, despite the fact you were about to leave this frozen planet.

Hiding a yawn, you walked into the hangar filled with hundreds of jets and other machines, most of them empty and dark. Only a few were being packed and prepared for flight, and  none of the pilots gave you much more than a glance.

Your attention was somewhere else too, going over the details of your mission. You knew the planet you were being sent to well enough, but you were far from being a pilot, so it’d been decided you’d join forces with one who was experienced in espionage. You only had to find him… 

You stopped.

You looked down at the paper with directions to the pilot, checking them again.

K2 noticed you. “Oh, hello.”

Cassian looked in your direction. He dropped a box he’d been holding.

“NO.”

“Glad we agree on something at last,” you muttered through the gritted teeth, crushing the paper.

“Please tell me you just wandered here by coincidence…”

“Tell me you’re not the pilot going to Xandu.”

Cassian cursed, earning a gentle slap from K2. The robot picked up a box and walked to the ship to put it inside.

“Why, out of everyone, did it have to be you?”

“Because, apparently, you’re no good on Xandu on your own.”

“Hey, last time was not my fault!,” he argued, walking closer to you. Your raised voices earned you a few curious glances from the other pilots and workers.

“Right, it was me who got us into prison, I forgot…”

“But I got us out too!”

You had no idea how he could sound so sure of himself. Maybe you remembered things differently. Taking a deep breath, you shrugged it off.

“Whatever happened, happened. We’ve got a new mission now and it would be nice not to screw it up this time.”

You walked around him and got into the spaceship. K2 was putting more boxes into the back. Moving some with your foot, you made a little space for yourself.

Cassian was beside you in a moment. “Be careful, okay? Just don’t step on them.”

“It’s actually you who’s the clumsiest here,” K2 noticed. You hid your smile with the turning of your head as they argued.

The ship was as small as you remembered and just as crowded. Loose pipes and some mechanical parts were laying around, apparently not important enough to put them in one place.

“When will we be ready for flight?” you asked, dropping your bag on the bench along one side of the ship.

Cassian sent you a death stare. “Two minutes on my ship and you’re already so demanding?”

“I just can’t wait to be put into a cell with you again.”

He growled, sounding almost feral, and turned on his heel to the cockpit. K2 looked after him.

“I dare say he’s not in a great mood today.”

“Yeah. Come on, let’s get the rest of this stuff loaded before he takes off without us.”

Heavy lifting was something you weren’t really used to, but K2 worked efficiently and before long, the ship was ready to take off. The familiar buzz went through the floor while you finished securing the boxes.

Making sure K2 and Cassian were both busy with flying out of the hangar, you peeked inside one of the boxes. It looked like a mass of mechanical parts, but you couldn’t figure what they belonged to. Whatever it was, looked like the Rebellion needed a lot of them.

Perturbance sent you on one knee.

“Better check your seat belts. It would be a shame if you had to stay on the ground to heal,” Cassian said, not looking at you.

“You’d hate that, huh? We’d need to part so quickly…”

“My heart cries at the mere thought.”

K2 looked at him with confusion which wasn’t easy as a robot. “Is that sarcasm?”

“You’re close, K2,” you praised him. “But Cassian is just a douche, there’s not much to dwell on.”

Cassian snorted, gripping the steer harder until his knuckles went white. Deep breaths did not help much and the concentration on the sky above them was difficult. K2 checked the coordinates, putting them into the computer. For once, he decided to stay quiet and Cassian was thankful for it.

He never knew how to speak with you. You certainly weren’t enemies, although you shared a few unpleasant stories. It wasn’t anything unusual, given how many missions you had together. And besides, not all of it was his fault exclusively. He screwed up sometimes, but to say he’d do it again with such certainty was unfair.

“You’re frowning. Are the skies really so hard to navigate through?”

He jumped in his seat, not expecting you to be standing so close behind him.

“We’re just about to jump. Why the hell are you not buckled in?”

“Alright, no need to yell, boss.”

Whining, you went back to your seat near the boxes. You wondered if you secured them well enough not to drown under them if they tripped. You hated traveling at lightspeed. It made you nauseous.

Thankfully, the jump wasn’t long. The small planet appeared in front of the ship, and Cassian flew in the direction of its biggest city. It’s a very popular transit place on this side of the galaxy, and you hoped it would grant you at least a little bit of anonymity. It’s been years since your infamous trip to the prison there, but you weren’t sure if there still was a price for your heads.

“I know a less crowded dock,” Cassian said once you hovered over the city. “It shouldn’t be far from our contact place.”

“No, no, no. This is not OUR contact. It’s mine and I go alone.”

“Not happening.”

“Cassian, if you get us caught again…”

“But I won’t, okay?” he took off his earpiece, throwing it at the steer. “I messed up the last time, I admit, but it won’t happen again.”

He stood up as K2 continued the landing procedure. The place looked dirty. It was just a small space in between some old buildings that could have been once used as a backyard. You couldn’t see anyone paying attention to the ship. Thousands of them docked all over the city every day.

Cassian moved past you, anger flashing in his eyes. He began to check on the boxes and opened some of them, putting a few pieces into his backpack. He avoided looking at you.

You felt a little guilty. Keeping quiet and not rubbing that one time into his face seemed like a better option, but it was too late for that now. To be honest, you didn’t expect such strong reaction from Cassian. He must have known the word about it spread long ago and gave you a hard time working your position and getting trust back.

Since the imprisonment and escape, your face was all over the city, making it impossible to meet your contact. It wouldn’t hurt so badly if Cassian apologized properly at least once, but all you received were some half-hearted sorries.

No matter what you felt, it was only reasonable to finally move on and focus on finding your contact, if they were even alive.

You jumped from the ship the moment it landed. The narrow space felt deserted. K2 landed with inhuman precision, not even scraping a single wall, despite it being only a few inches from the wings.

“We are not here as tourists, so keep your head down and help me unpack those,” Cassian nudged you on the shoulder, gesturing to some tightly packed fabric. It was surprisingly heavy.

“We don’t have time for this.”

“We do. Here’s MY contact,” he eyed a tall, slim alien, making its way to you from one of the shops in the back of the street. “He’s gonna sell us some precious intel and then we can go look for yours.”

“You could have told me that earlier.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged it off, handing you another package.

All the guilt you felt earlier vanished. He hadn’t change at all.

The blueish alien gestured aggressively to Cassian, hissing something in a tongue you didn’t know. Cassian told you to take the packages to the shop before he turned his attention to the merchant. K2 stayed in the ship.

The package was heavy and the sun’s were mercilessly frying your exposed skin. You made sure to cover your face, and now the fabric on your head only added to the heat.

The door was wide open and you marched in quickly, hoping for a shadow. What you found instead, was your contact, tied up on the floor, grunting loudly.

You dropped the package, jumping to the right just as the beams flashed behind you.

The  body of your contact  got scorched and stopped moving. You hid being a shelf as troopers gathered in the entrance. Lasers shot around as you crumbled to the ground, taking out your own gun. You felt dramatically underpowered. There was only one exit from the tiny shop and you couldn’t see any windows.

Just as you were about to try and shoot your way out, you heard a rumble and and more shots, but they weren’t aimed at you.

Cassian shouted your name.

“I’m here!” you shouted back, trying to take a peek from behind the shelf.

He ran inside, a wild look on his face. His clothes were dirty. “Come on, we gotta get out of here!”

“I noticed!”

You run after him, keeping your head down as more beams flashed around. More troopers came from over the corner.

“Someone betrayed us!” you yelled over the chaos.

“Just for the record, I had nothing to do with it!”

He grabbed you, pulling you to the side.

He paused behind a pillar, pushing you to his chest. Over the shooting beams, you heard a low, deep vibrations in the ground. Something was coming.

You writhed in his grip, freeing your face. He was close and you felt his heavy breathing on your cheek.

A moment passed in which you both realised how close you were. Cassian reluctantly let you go, blinking. He looked about to say something but the wheezing of the ship engines became even louder as K2 manipulated it through the narrow passage between the buildings, scratching them loudly.

“Jump,” was all Cassian had time to say, covering your run.

You hit the deck hard, Cassian on your heels. The ship raised hard, and the gravity pushed you and the pilot to the back and into some of the boxes. Pain shot through your arm, but the rest of your fall got cushioned by Cassian who had the bad luck of ending up under you.

“I hate this planet,” you muttered, scrambling up as K2 flew over the city to leave the chase.

“I have a feeling it’s mutual,” Cassian answered with a dry laugh.

You looked up to him to find him smiling awkwardly. You nodded slowly. “Yeah, it might be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you anjoyed it! You can also visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
